


The always so graceful Dean Winchester

by inthedarkdark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean has bad luck, F/M, Funny, Gryffindor Dean, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mentioned Bobby Singer - Freeform, Mentioned Naomi, Poor Dean, Ravenclaw Castiel, Tiny glimps of Sam and Jess, and bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthedarkdark/pseuds/inthedarkdark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean could really need some help with the patronus charm and he's really set on getting Castiel Novak to help him, but something always gets in the way.</p>
<p>Usually Dean himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The always so graceful Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallenobsidian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenobsidian/gifts).



> Sometimes I read this and giggle at the sheer stupid of this. 
> 
> I like it, but I did write it so.

”Hey, Novak!”  
”Beat it, Winchester.”  
Dean was running down the hall trying to catch up to Castiel who was thoroughly ignoring his efforts. Deans robes were all rumpled and falling down his shoulder with his backpack as he ran, trying to dodge the other students.   
“Cas, oh ow!” He shouted as he crashed face first to the ground. A loud snort echoed through the halls as his little brother simply took a large step over Dean while mumbling “Nice going, Dean.” Before he turned back to his girlfriend, a gorgeous blonde of a Hufflepuff and walked on.   
“Sam! Sammy, you can’t leave me here! Man down, man down!” he shouted after his brother as he tried to untangle himself from the robes and the pack. It didn’t seem to be doing much good.

Around him everyone just walked on, deciding not to get dragged into whatever Dean Winchester, popular Gryffindor 7th grader was up to this time. It wasn’t exactly anything new to hear him yell and whine and occupy large parts of the school just because – so they just walked around him, barely sparing him a glance. 

“Ow, son of a bitch!” He muttered as he finally could put his pack down and shakily get to his feet.   
“Are you ok?”   
“I thought you left me!”  
Before him stood the boy he was trying to chase, Castiel Novak. His blue eyes full of concern even if his thin lips revealed that he was trying to hide it.   
“I heard you fall.” Cas said, rolling his eyes. “Everyone did.”  
“Well, I was trying to reach you, but you’re pretty damn fast, dude!”   
“I was in no mood to talk to you, Winchester. Every time we talk you say something crude because you like to make me blush, and honestly I have no patience for that anymore.”

With that Cas left Dean standing there; bruised, in a sea of other students and still without help with his patronus. He cursed softly as he picked up his pack and turned around to take the long walk back to the Gryffindor tower. His day had sucked and he just wanted to sleep for like a month, but Professor Singer had told him that he had to be able to do a full patronus charm if he wanted to get the extra credits he needed.   
He walked back dejected, but with plans forming in his mind as he walked. He could ask Cas at dinner, where he couldn’t exactly run. And if he couldn’t catch him there he could try the library. The stuck up, nerdy Ravenclaw boy practically lived there these days, he shouldn’t be too hard to find.  
He could do this. Cas was the best student in the entire freaking school. Merlin, Dean would even say he was better than Sammy, and Sammy was a genius, always had been. So, he needed Cas. Dean had to ask him, and fast. 

^^^ ^^^ ^^^ ^^^

The exhaustion Dean had been complaining about the entire week caught up to him, and so he fell asleep in front of the fire and was late to dinner. He burst into the great hall and quickly sat down to wolf down some food while there still was some left. Dean tried to find Cas in the sea of Ravenclaws and after a few minutes of searching he found him almost at the end by the door talking to his friend Charlie. He was going to keep his eyes on Cas, make sure he didn’t escape before he had the opportunity to talk to him, so he stared at him. There was nothing weird about it, ok!? He just needed to not waste time so he could get his credits. Charlie caught him staring, but he merely shot her a smirk and went back to watching the ruffled hair on the back of Cas’ head. 

A while later Cas stood to leave, Charlie coming with him. Dean hastily swallowed the food in his mouth and stood. However, in his haste to not let Cas get away his legs got stuck in the bench and for the second time that day he went down hard. And worse than anything else that day... He took a good portion of the food on the table down with him. He flailed as he fell, trying to find a way to keep standing, but instead he put his hands on some plates and they fell on top of him. 

Covered in food and with flaming cheeks he watched Charlie and Cas leave the great hall. Not even looking at him as they laughed. 

^^^ ^^^ ^^^ ^^^

After a long shower where he pouted the entire time he scrubbed himself free of pasta and tomato sauce he left to find Cas in the library. 

He was starting to feel like maybe the world hated him and didn’t want him to succeed. Which he resented! Dean was a great guy, if you asked him... Even if Cas didn’t see it, he felt like whoever decided to give people bad luck should be able to see it.

Dean had thought it would be easy to find Cas in the library. Turned out the guy didn’t always favour the tables closest to the door. Dean knew he did when in the great hall or the classroom, but he realised that maybe it was so he could flee more easily. He didn’t have to flee from the library – he lived there! What he needed was to hide.  
So Dean had to walk around the entire gigantic library. He searched every little corner, but couldn’t find the damn guy!

Just as he was about to give up he heard a low voice mumbling from the next aisle down. 

“Herbs...History...Hungary...Hogwarts...” And when Dean stuck his head around the corner he grinned when he saw that he was right. That annoyed mumbling did indeed belong to Castiel!

“Novak, finally!” He shouted as he rounded the corner. Which was a huge mistake. The library was enchanted so that if anyone talked in voices over a certain level the books would attack. The louder you talked, the more books would try to hit you in the head. 

And Deans shout... not exactly the most quiet.

Most books on both sides of him decided to bombard him, covering him with hard and heavy literature. Hogwarts: a history might have tried permanently bend his spine the wrong way. 

He could hear Castiel sigh and his footsteps as he walks away and also his quiet  
“Why is he always on the floor?...” 

After a long reprimand from the librarian, Ms. Naomi, Dean was on his way again with no help, no plan and honestly no future. 

He ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he walked. What more could he do? Where else could he try to talk to Cas? Could he ask anyone else?   
No, for some reason it had to be Castiel. He just had this feeling that he would be the best. 

^^^ ^^^ ^^^ ^^^

“Oh for fucks sake, I will camp outside his common room!” 

Desperation lead Dean to stand outside the Ravenclaw common room. He had tried to get in, but the stupid riddle wouldn’t accept his answer of “I don’t fucking know, just let me in!”  
And so he was sitting there, just... waiting. Hoping someone, anyone would come out or come to enter so he could finally ask Cas!

As if someone was listening to his prayers a tiny 1st year girl came around the corner just then, but stopped when she saw Dean sitting against the wall.

“You’re a Gryffindor.” She stated, pursing her lips.  
“Yup.” Dean answered, popping the P.   
“What are you doing here?”   
“Need to talk to someone.”  
“Who?”  
“Castiel Novak.”   
“Oh...” She took a long break. “He’s nice.”  
“Yeah, he probably is, kiddo.” He smiled at her. “Do you think you could tell him I really want to ask him something?”  
She eyed him for the longest time before she gave him a chipper “Okay!” and answered the required question to enter.   
“Fuckin’ Ravenclaws...” Dean thought, feeling stupid that he couldn’t answer, but the small 11 year old could.

It took a while, but at last the door opened and Cas stepped out. He had his arms crossed and looked suspicious at Dean who scrambled to stand. 

“Cas! Hi, I need to ask you something, please don’t run, or leave or throw books at me!” He said in a rush.  
“Why would I throw anything at you?” Cas asked in confusion.   
“Never mind that, please just listen to me.” When Cas nodded Dean sighed in relief.  
“Thanks. I need help with the patronus charm. I can’t seem to do it right and I need extra credit so Professor Singer will recommend me for auror training. You’re the best, smartest guy I know, so please, please, would you tutor me?” With everything else that had happened that day he expected Cas to argue, or yell, or leave or anything. But he simply nodded. And that, that simple gesture melted Dean. Cas’ eyes were soft and understanding and he had agreed to help him! 

Against his better judgement Dean surged forward and planted a huge, loud kiss on Castiel’s lips. When he realised what he’d done he pulled back instantly, but Cas didn’t move. He was standing stiff, eyes wide and he was blushing so hard Dean thought he might be catching fire. 

Cas cleared his throat, but his voice was still hoarse when he said  
“Meet me in Professor Singers classroom tomorrow immediately after dinner.” Deans grin grew in hearing that and he started to back away as he sent the other boy a smirk.  
“Ok, It’s a date!” He turned around to walk away, but he could hear Cas splutter behind him.   
“You wish, Winchester!” Cas called after him.  
“Yeah, I do!” He yelled back, and laughed at the coughing that suggested Cas was choking on thin air, that followed him around the corner.


End file.
